


High School AU

by AmazingHuman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHuman/pseuds/AmazingHuman
Summary: So sorry for uploading when the chapter wasn't finished! I am a derp and hit the wrong button.





	1. One

"Hey Levi" Erwin said as he saw the shorter male staring of into the distance. "Levi"

It took a while for Levi to realise that he had been staring at Eren Jaeger, one of the Freshmen at Sina High.

"What" Levi replied

"Petra wanted me to give you this" Erwin said as he passed Levi a note.

_Can you meet me at the bleachers near the soccer field during lunch? -Petra_

"Ugh. Why does Petra no get it that I'm not attracted to her?" Levi says as he crumples up the note "She knows I'm gayer than a fucking rainbow"

"The black hides the rainbow" Erwin joked

"True"

"Are you gonna do what Petra asked you to do?" Erwin asked

"I mean I'm gonna look like an asshole either way. She'll probably ask if we could go to the movies and shit, and I would say no. Then if I wouldn't go to meet with her, she'll get upset." Levi said looking at his feet.

"Well what you gonna do?" Erwin asked him

"I don't know. I should find Hanji and ask her." Levi responded

"What about me?" Hanji said as she walked up to the male teens

"Should I go to Petra and talk to her, or just go home after school?" Levi asks Hanji.

"Well she probably will be upset either way, she should notice the rainbows falling out of every orifice in your body" Hanji responds, laughing at the end. "But the better way would be probably to go to Petra and talk to her. She'll be pissed as per usual when you deny her, but I think you could care less"

"Petra's a pissy bitch anyway. This like the 1 000 000th time she's asked you out." Erwin ranted

"That is the truest thing I've heard today." Hanji said, still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for uploading when the chapter wasn't finished! I am a derp and hit the wrong button.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Petra at the bleachers and also meets Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeichousHeadphone helped me a butt-ton on this chapter (irl friend) GO READ THEIR FAN-FICS AND GIVE THEM SOME LOVE!

At the end of the day, Levi was walking over to the bleachers and saw a boy, probably a freshman, studying. This was a prestigious school so Levi wasn't surprised that he saw someone studying. He also saw Petra.

"Hi Levi!" Petra yelled across the bleachers as Levi walked across said bleachers.

"Hi Petra." Levi said, the boredom dripping off his words

"So, um will you go to the movies with me?" Petra inquired the definitely not straight male.

"The answer will be as normal," Levi said and Petra's face fell,"Nope. You know I'm not straight. I will never like you."

Petra's eyes welled with tears as she turned around and left the raven-haired male on the bleachers, next to the studying boy... Or was studying, the young male was now getting pushed around by the football teams' captain who Levi recognized as Jean Kirstein, the horse-faced asshole in the smaller males Chemistry class, and no they did not have chemistry, Jean is the most insufferable idiot Levi met, and his dorm is filled with idiots.

"You're gay!" Jean yelled in the boy's face "I'm surprised you're not off sucking some guys dick!"

Levi's eyes widened as he heard the insults spewing from the jocks mouth, hurting the raven as well, as he went through the same treatment at his old school.

"Shut the fuck up Jean! Be happy your father paid the coach to make you captain of the team, you tiny-dicked horse!" Levi said, defending the brunet he didn't know.

"You can go to hell too, you emo!" Jean hollered, that went too far.

 Levi walked calmly over to Jean and casually flips the taller man - no boy - off his feet and onto the ground below. The rest of the team saw this and grabbed Jean off the ground and left the vicinity. As the 'team' left, he kneeled down next to the brunet.

"You okay..?" Levi questioned the other, probably younger, male.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm Eren," Eren said as he collected his belongings. "Why did you protect me and what is your name?"

"I used to be insulted the same way, it got pretty bad until I decided to change schools. My name is Levi, by the way." The raven told Eren

"I heard you deny the girl earlier, so you're gay too?" Eren asked Levi

"Yeah, I guess, but I prefer to be called homosexual not gay." Levi told Eren "Do you want to have my phone number or something?"

"Actually, that was what I was going to ask you for." Eren said actually looking at Levi for the first time, noticing how stunning the raven-haired male looked.

"Here, put your phone number in the 1st space." Levi said, giving Eren his phone, which Eren put his phone number in, and his name in the 2nd slot.

 Levi proceeded to call the number and Eren saved Levi's number in his phone.

"I'd rather not say my phone number out loud at a public-ish place." Levi said

"Well I better get home, my mother will probably wonder why I was later home." Eren groaned

"Just say you needed help with a subject and got an older student to help you... Wait, what grade are you in?" Levi questions and Eren looked at him with a smile.

"I'm in tenth grade, you?" he said, and Levi nodded.  
  
"Same. so, you want to go get a coffee or something?" Levi said, a little too aware of the heat rising up his cheeks.

Eren blushed at being so openly hit on but had to shake his head no, "I'll have to take a rain check. instead, how about we just walk home together?"

"Sure. How about we get coffee tomorrow?" Levi asked as they started walking

"I'll ask my dad. He's quite strict and quite homophobic too, so I might have to lie." Eren says as he looks at his feet.

"My uncle was the same way, very strict and homophobic, but I tried to hide my homosexuality from him, but he ended up finding out through people he worked with." Levi said

"You're talking in past tense." Eren noticed

"My uncle died about 2 years ago, and my mother died 4 years before that." Levi explained, hiding his face for a moment because mentioning his mom made him tear up.

"Don't cry." Eren said, not wanting to see the other male cry.

"I'm okay. I just tear up a little when I mention my mom," Levi responds "Well here's my apartment. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Eren said as he watched Levi enter his apartment.

 

Afterwards Eren walked to his own home and quickly went to his room to see his father at the door. 

"Eren." Grisha said, "Where were you for the past two hours?"

"I was studying at the school's library for a while and helped a younger student on some work," Eren said, only half lying "I then was outside for a little bit to get some fresh air before I headed home."

"I can tell your lying! Get into your room and don't leave until I say." Grisha commanded, and Eren wasn't seen for the rest of the night.


End file.
